Hidden Talents
by Aries Vaughn
Summary: This is me playing with an idea. POVs will change chapter to chapter. Might fix it up later.
1. Chapter 1 Aries

I shifted through the crowd, trying to get to some food. Old Lady Mae pulled me to the side as a Satomobile speeded past me. "You need to be more careful" she scolded me. "And you're too muscular! Why can't you be petite and lady-like like the other girls?" She asked me, trying too often to make me more like everyone else.

I smiled at her "because someone has to do all the dirty work" I joked and my shoulder was lightly slapped. "But seriously, I'm the only one who breaks up the fights that go on" I looked over to see grunting. "Like right now…" I parted away from her and shifted through the swarm of red clothing.

There was an opened where two men were brawling. "Back at it again? I thought you guys were over that" I yelled, I clearly didn't catch their attention. "Chan! Lee!" I yelled at them, they stopped and looked at me, I had my hands on my hips and they got up.

I heard in the background "how does a girl that size get two full grown men to stop fighting?" The person was clearly a tourist. I have had to literally break a few bones to stop fights, of course not my bones. I've grown a reputation for this.

Once the fight was officially over, I went back to shopping. A group of people were walking through the crowd, and I didn't recognize them. This was a fairly small village in which everyone knew everyone. Felt a small hand wrap around mine and I looked down to see little Zuko, who was named after our fire lord.

He ran with me following him, and into the road. "Momma told me I can't cross the street without a grownup" he told me, I hoisted him up and onto my shoulders. He rested his chin on my head and I spotted who he was going after, the group of foreigners.

"Really? You want to meet them?" I asked him and he nodded. The street was empty so I went to cross the road when a Satomobile hurdled towards me. I twisted out of its way and just barely missed the car. I kicked it hard in the back, leaving a dent. "Seriously?!" I yelled at the driver.

I placed Zuko down on the ground and I heard a yell. "Hey!" I saw my step-brother, Anakin step from the crowd. And chase after the car.

I heard a scream from the inside of the vehicle. "I can't stop this thing! Make me crash!" All the sudden she slammed into a wall that wasn't there earlier. The driver flew out of the front window and before she could hit the wall it disappeared into the ground. The unfamiliar group ran towards her, who was lying on the ground, coughing.

"You nearly hit my sister!" Anakin yelled at the group. "What's your problem?" I tried to grab him before he reached the group and let his hot head make his choices.

"What's your problem?" A girl with short hair stood up, she was wearing water tribe clothes. She boldly stood out of the crowd. "Asami just crashed and you're worried about someone who didn't get hit?" She yelled back at him.

I grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye "Stop. I'm fine" I told him. He pushed away from me and I huffed in frustration. "Anakin!" I yelled at him. I locked my jaw and glared at the back of his head, envisioning me burning a hole through it. He started to move his arms in circular motions, breathing in deep and easy breaths. "Stop it" I told him, but he ignored me.

The tallest one of the group got up, he wore a red scarf and I watched him mimic the movements of my brother. I knew a firebending fight was about to break out, and more importantly, lighting was involved. They both shot out at the same time. I sprinted into the middle of them, making a "t" shape with my body I had my middle and pointer finger out on both hands.

The power shot into my body. It raced through me, making my muscles twitch and my legs wobbly. I had never bended lighting from two people. Once their charges sopped, I crossed my arms and touched my shoulders. Pulling all the electricity out of me, I whipped my hands into a "v" shape and the lightning shot out of me, and into the sky.

I yelled at both of them "Seriously? When will anyone realize that shooting _fire_ and _lightning_ at others will _never_ work?!" I looked around. "I am only 20 years old yet it's my _job_ to stop all of this shit!" I screamed at everyone. I started to walk, I grabbed Anakin`s arm and I looked him dead in the eye "we`re going home" my nails dug into his skin.


	2. Chapter 2 Korra

I was absolutely stunned about what had just happened. An at least five foot tall girl had redirected two different sources of lightning, effortlessly. Asami held onto me for support, "Wow…" o managed to get out. I looked at the cheap spin off of a Satomobile, it looked exactly alike but wasn't constructed properly.

Bolin looked at me "What just happened?" He asked as we saw the small girl drag her brother off. We all stood in confusion.

An old lady started to laugh "That's my girl Aries you kids messed with" she stepped over to me in the road. "Whenever there's a fight she breaks it up. She's a lot tougher than she looks" she cackled. "I heard you four talking. Who was the one who called you about a powerful bender?" she asked

"Damon" I told her, her grin widened.

She nodded. "Ah yes, Damon Vaughn. He's those two's parent. Don't know which one he's talking about, both are _very_ strong and powerful."

. . .

As we reached the steps of the estate, it was very large, the family was obviously wealthy. I grabbed the handle of the lion turtle door knocker and lightly used it to knock on the door. A butler swung the door open and it startled me. "State your name, and purpose to be here"

"My name is Asami Sato, my friends here are Korra, Mako, and Bolin. Mr. Vaughn called us due to the claim he has that he has a powerful bender in custody" Asami introduced us, we all were surprised about how sophisticated and business-like she sounded.

"One moment" the butler said and disappeared for a few seconds. "You may come in" he told us, and we stepped in, even Asami dropped her jaw when we saw how large the building was. High ceilings, dark lacer walls, everything was so clean I was afraid to step on the hardwood floor. Once I worked up the courage, I stepped off the red carpet and I looked around, everything was professionally decorated. "Master Damon will see you in the living room"

We all cautiously walked to the living room. We saw a tall man with black hair and blue eyes, he stood up and smile "Avatar Korra, it's an honor to meet you" he told me and smiled. "Please, sit" he motioned to the luxury couches. I took a seat and I sank into the plushy seats. "You may wonder why I asked you here, and it's for my daughter, Aries"

"We've met" Mako sort-of growled. "She stopped two fights"

Damon chuckled. "Yeah, she's a peace keeper" he looked directly at me. "The only way you'll understand what I'm about to tell you is to start from the beginning." He sighed. "Aries growing up, we lived in a tough neighborhood. Crime riddled the streets, Aries couldn't bend so she started to fight as soon as she could. By the time she was nine, she was an acrobatic genius. She knew how to chi block and temporarily paralyze others, she had stopped… who knows how many crimes. She had a heart of gold"

Bolin leaned in and whispered "No wonder she was so muscular" he said.

"When Aries was 14, her biological brother, Koa, was being threatened for his life. Aries took it so personally when she stumbled upon that, that she had harnessed her bending abilities and saved her brother. I took this news very, very seriously. There had no benders in my or Aries mother's bloodlines, ever. So I knew immediately she had betrayed me, cheated on me. So I divorced and won custody of Aries. I moved us to a new city, where I met my current wife, and her son Anakin. We married and I became a lawyer, and my wife was a doctor… so we easily made money, and worked all day long" he sighed.

Asami spoke up "Why do you keep referring to Aries as a bender? Why not just firebender?" Asami asked. "We all saw her redirect lightning"

"I'll get to that. So one night I came home very late, and I witnessed Aries in the backyard bending. She was firebending… with _blue_ flames." My eyes widened. "And not only that, she caught the ground on fire, and then… she water bended" my jaw nearly dropped. "I came outside and confronted her… she admitted that she had earth and air bended too." I looked at the ground in astonishment. "So I moved us here immediately, a small village where I could buy a large plot of land, and keep her bending in secret, and only have her publicly as a firebender. And I paid for trainers, so she could master bending. Extra, so they wouldn't expose her. She had problems with her firebending teacher, so Anakin stepped in and taught her, because he had mastered the arts… started training when he was six, mastered it at 17. But… Aries mastered all of the elements within… months. Except for airbending of course."

I managed to reply "So you want me to teach her to airbend?"

"Yes, here preferably. She shouldn't leave the house and risk exposure of her identity to the public, who knows what people would try to do to her?" he told me.

All the sudden there was yelling, we all walked to the large backyard and to a platform. I saw Aries and Anakin backs facing us, balancing on one leg and hands up and apart. They held flames in their hands. They went into a deep sideways lunge, then a normal lunge with their body facing me. I immediately recognized the dance they were doing. "The dancing dragon?" I asked Damon.

He nodded. "I wanted them to know the origins of their power, and be able to give a performance tomorrow at my party" he told us "which, you and your friends are invited to, I apologize for the short notice"

I nodded while I watched the blue flame flicker in Aries hand. They went into the last position, her form was flawless. "That's not how you do the last pose" she told Anakin. "It's a lunge not a squat"

"Dad?" Anakin looked over at us.

"Aries is right Anakin, it's a lunge." Damon said, and we walked back inside. "There's something else I need to tell you." We all sat back down. "With all of her trainers, they said… well they said she was more than they could handle… more gifted." He looked around at all of us. "Waterbending, she would sometimes get frustrated and angry… and within seconds her instructor was on the ground and couldn't move. Earth bending, they taught her metal bending too. But then she was able to lava bend. Then fire bending, she could generate lightning flawlessly and with ease. Then one day she and Anakin were training and she somehow generated an explosion… I`m almost scared to find out what will happen when she learns to properly airbend" he told us.


	3. Chapter 3 Aries

I rubbed my eyes, the bright moonlight peering in. I was restless, so I got up and walked out of my room. I walked down the large flight of stairs and went all the way to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and ran it under some water. All of the sudden a hand wrapped over my mouth and an arm around my neck. I let go of my water, and the glass audibly crashed onto the floor.

I violently trashed my legs around as I was lifted off the floor. I waited until I was outside to attack. I breathed in sharply through my nose and screamed, fire spouted out of my mouth and the man who covered my mouth threw me off him. I rolled on to ground and I dug my fingers into the ground. The dark of night masked my vision and I felt the ground, the surroundings. I felt the body`s weight. _Several_ bodies.

I slammed my palm down, the ground under the figures launched them up and into the air. "Aries!" Anakin yelled as he ran outside and grabbed me, and helped me up. Suddenly, Anakin`s grip was ripped away from me and the back of my hair was grabbed. My head was slammed into something metal, I rested my hands on it and pushed myself back, fire blasting out of my bare feet.

Something crackled behind me, I whipped my head backwards and saw a strong bolt of lightning start to generate. And I immediately knew it was too much for him to handle him. I watched in horror as he tried to release all the energy but none of it came out. It made it to his arm, but I watched as he electrocuted himself. The strongest light I had ever seen came out and I saw all my surroundings. I noticed the figures were wearing old-style earthbending clothing.

"Anakin!" I screamed, unexpectedly shooting fire out of my mouth. The blue flames served as a cover and I watched them grab Anakin and they disappeared. I couldn't move, it's like my body was suddenly paralyzed. I fell to my knees, tears running down my face. Blood trickled down from my nose and over my lips.

The door swung open behind me. "Aries, Aries!" I heard my dad yell.

"I-I could have stopped them" I shakily said. "They took Anakin" I whispered to my dad. I looked over to see the light in my house shining a silhouette on four figures. My dad crouched over and I leaned into him, weeping into my hands.

. . .

I sat up straight, looking into the mirror. The puffiness of my eyes had went down and I luckily had not bruising, just some blunt force trauma to my nose and back of my head. I wore a long, deep red dress with a slit that went all the way to my hip. The dress tied up behind my neck and exposed the majority of my back, and shoes with a high heel moved up my height four inches, making me 5'5. I stood up and walked to the door, my dark brown hair was in beachy waves behind my shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, I touched the gold body chain that overlaid my dress and swung my door open. With every step I took, my dress flowed with my legs. I could hear the fancy music and the chatter downstairs. I began to make my way down, my shoes clicking against the newly cleaned marble stairs. I gave a big smile off when people looked my way, I made sure I looked flirty and charming.

"Everyone, welcome my daughter Aries!" My dad called from the bottom of my stairs. I made my way down and while everyone clapped, and took a step next to my father.

"Hey, where is your son Anakin? I was hoping I could speak to him again" a guest came up and said.

I painfully looked down, as my mother responded. "He's travelling, looking to spot a new student, since Aries was such the prodigy" she laughed.

A familiar voice sent goosebumps down my spine. "Then I hope to see her in action today" an instant smile grew on my face as I turned around. Black hair, amber eyes, the spitting image of his great-grandfather… except without the scar.

"Rei" I exhaled and hugged him.

He laughed as we parted, and looked me up and down. "You looked beautiful, and have you gotten taller?" the twenty year old joked.

"Heels" I simply answered, smiling. I saw the reflection of me in his eyes, my grey eyes stood out.

My father looked over and laughed. "Prince Rei!" he walked over and patted him on the back. I wrapped my arms around his and looked up at the prince. "How's the family going?"

"My mother is busy being the crown princess, Uncle Iroh is in republic city so I don't communicate with him much. My grandmother is under a lot of stress as of lately. She and my great-grandfather, Zuko, have noticed some disappearances in the fire nation. But, Zuko was able to make it today" He explained. I tensed up, looking at my parents. "What?" Rei asked, clueless.

I looked up with sad eyes, "Anakin… isn't on a trip. He was taken around midnight" I told him. I suddenly gasped. "Dad… the performance"

My father looked around, and we, together, spotted Korra, her water tribe clothing stood out of the variety of firebenders and earthbenders. My father waved her over. She came and asked "You need me?"

"We need a favor" my mother told her. "Anakin, as you know, won't be able to do the dance. So please, could you do it with Aries?" she asked.

"Uhh…" Korra thought about it for a second. "Sure?"

I smiled at her "thank you" I looked over at Rei now "Rei, Avatar Korra. Avatar Korra, Prince Rei" I grinned.

Rei gave a small bow to her. "Your past life, Aang, was a great service to our nation." He told her. "I better find my great-grandfather. I'll see you later Aries" he said as he kissed my cheek. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra"

"Your dating the Fire Nation Prince?" Korra asked me.

I grinned at her "Don't think I don't know what's going on between you and Asami" I told her and walked off.

. . .

Korra and I struck out into the last pose. Applause filled the room when we finished. Suddenly, screams filled the room. My head whipped around wildly to find the source. The screams were soon muffled and I saw my parents among the victims. I saw old styled Dai Li uniforms. They wore gloves made of rock, I froze. "Hand over the girl and no one will get hurt" one of them spoke, looking directly at me.

I shook my head "not going to happen" I mumbled and immediately chose the ability that needed a lot of skill and focus… blood bending. Although it was illegal, no one would suspect I was doing it, and in this case I would think it would be acceptable. I slowly twisted my hand, and balled it into a fist. A large blast of pain raced through my body from my neck. The electrified kali sticks dug into the sides of my neck and I screamed out in pain.

My knees buckled under me and I collapsed on the floor. Still conscious, I dug my nails into the marble floor, gritting my teeth because of the pain. Another set of kali sticks dug into the sides of my sides and pumped electricity through my body. I took a deep breath, and relaxed my whole body. I embraced the energy, and stopped screeching. I looked up, to see all of the benders at the party in metal cuffs, I could only guess it was pure platinum. Korra aggressively and continuously tried to wriggle away but to no prevail. "Please stop Korra. They might hurt her even more" My father wearily said.

Once I had absorbed the electricity for me to feel like I was going to explode, I reached out and my hand latched onto an ankle. For a brief moment pain shot through my arm, and reached out to the Dai Li warrior. Electricity pulsed through him and he fell to the floor, unconscious. I twisted my body and rocked back on my shoulders, and my legs went into the air and my feet struck the chest of the Dai Li.

The man fell back and I pushed with my hands, jumping into the air and landing on my feet. With energy still in me, I grasped his shoulder and sent a shock through him. A hand grabbed my hair and I spun around, pushing my hand on the warrior's chest and sent a short pulse though his body. I ripped the engine powering the kali sticks off the unconscious bodies and shorted out the equipment. All of the electricity I had left in me was gone.

I slammed my foot into the ground and squeezed my eyes shut. My hands were in fists and I pressed my knuckles together. I ripped my hands apart, fixating on the very, very, very few imperfections in the platinum. I heard screeching of metal and I opened my eyes, all of the benders were free. I saw my dad lean over to Korra and whisper something to her.


End file.
